Réunion de CRUCHEs
by Nodamin
Summary: Titre: "Réunion de C.R.U.C.H.E. s ", très importants les points - Cross-over - L’heure est à la réunion pour Sakura de TRC, Tohru, Inoue et Misa - D’après mes recherches, c'est une Crack!fic, en tout cas c’est vraiment n’importe quoi mais ça fait du bien!


Ci-dessous est exposé le résultat d'un craquage complet de ma personne, qui avait besoin de se changer les idées et de se défouler après sa première journée de partiels, et après avoir appris qu'elle allait devoir se retaper une année de CFEM (fin de solfège) parce qu'elle n'a eu que mention Assez-bien. La vie est dure. J'espère que ce petit commentaire préambule vous aura assez apitoyé pour excuser les divagations dépourvues du moindre sens qui suivent. J'ai longuement hésité avant de l'envoyer, en plus c'est vite écris et peu soigné, mais à quoi bon écrire ces bêtises si c'est pour que personne ne les lise...

**Personnages** :

Sakura (Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle)

Tohru (Fruit Basket) - je ne connais le personnage que jusqu'au tome 8 de F.B.

Inoue (Bleach)

Misa (Death Note)

* * *

**Réunion de C.R.U.C.H.E.(s)**

« Bonjour, c'est bien ici le rassemblement protestataire des C.R.U.C.H.E. ? »

_Sous les yeux de la nouvelle venue, la banderole affublée d'un "Consoeurs Révoltées Unies pour Combattre ces Histoires d'Empotées", ornant le mur, lui servit de réponse._

_Sakura, essoufflée, était la dernière à arriver, et se confondit en excuses pour son léger retard. _

« Je suis terriblement honteuse de m'être faite attendre _°courbette gênée°_, et…

_**Tohru**_ : C'est pas grave…

_**Sakura**_ : …et je m'en veux affreusement de n'avoir pu parvenir à être ponctuelle _°courbette embarrassée°_, et puis…

_**Inoue**_ : C'est vraiment pas grave…

_**Sakura**_ : …et puis tout ceci est entièrement de ma faute, ô comme je suis bonne à rien, comment puis-je m'excuser ! _°courbette désemparée°_ Vraiment, je…

_**Misa**_ : Mais puisqu'on te dit que c'est pas grave !

_**Inoue**_ : Même si nous comprenons très bien ce que tu ressens, tu devrais arrêter ces excuses, chère consoeur. Je te rappelle que nous sommes là pour nous rebeller contre ce caractère naïf dont nos personnes sont affublées, qui semblerait insupporter quelques individus…

_**Tohru**_ : Oui, certains n'hésitent pas à nous qualifier de gourde, bécasse et godiche », _ajouta la petite brune, sourire jusqu'aux oreilles._

_**Misa**_ : Merci de cette précision, chère consoeur. Cela nous rappelle à quel point la situation est grave !

_**Sakura**_ : Pourtant…ce sont des sobriquets affectueux, au fond ! Les gens sont gentils, il faut les aimer, et non les voir sous un œil destructeur, pour vivre en harmonie… », _crut bon de préciser le cerisier, des étoiles plein les yeux._

_**Misa**_ : Mais… !!

_**Tohru**_ : Notre consoeur Sakura a raison, ces surnoms n'ont rien de méchant et sont autant de signes d'attention à notre égard… » _confirma-t-elle le regard similaire._

_**Misa**_ : Purée mais vous êtes vraiment atteintes toutes les deux ! Vous trouvez ça chaleureux de vous faire traiter de godiches ?

_**S**__** & **__**T**__, d'une même voix automatique_ : Ben on s'attache avec l'habitude »

_**Misa**_ : Ah ouais là, bien quand même…

_**Inoue**_ : Je comprends très bien leur point de vue. Mais toi alors, ton caractère semble être plus forgé, pourquoi es-tu ici parmi les C.R.U.C.H.E. ?

_**Misa**_ : Baaah…parce que je suis prête à faire n'importe quoi pour garder l'affection plus que douteuse d'un gars insaisissable, une histoire de cahier qui tue et tout, c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer…

_**Tohru**_ : La violence, c'est Mal.

_**Inoue**_ : Ah oui, moi aussi y'en a pas mal qui me trouvent lourde, à courir après un gars qui en a rien à faire des filles, sauf une nabotte là, je sais pas ce qu'il lui trouve. En plus il paraîtrait que je me lamente tout le temps, et que côté capacités je ne sers pas à grand-chose. _°grands larmoiements°_. Mais je veux l'aider, moi, je m'accroche ! En plus il a un si gros…zanpakuto…

_**Les autres**_ : Un quoi ?

_**Inoue**_ : Oh, un sabre spécial…

_**Tohru**_ : La violence c'est Mal…

_**Sakura**_ : Shaolan parfois aussi se sert d'une grosse épée, et il la manie très bien… Mais la plupart du temps c'est pour me protéger, car je suis incapable de me défendre, à cause de ce foutu sort qui m'a fait perdre la mémoire et me fait tomber dans les vaps beaucoup trop régulièrement, c'est chiant…

_**Les autres**__, sidérées_ : Hein ?

_**Inoue**_ : Bah qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrives chère consoeur, t'es sûre que c'est comme ça que doit s'exprimer une princesse ?

_**Sakura**_ : Ouais, parce qu'attention, dans les dernières péripéties des aventures de mon groupe _(1),_ je me rebelle, hein ! Personne comprend pourquoi, mais alors que j'avais toujours été la frêle demoiselle en détresse anti-violence, d'un coup je pars toute seule risquer ma gueule et me pourrir la tronche, z'y va ! Avec ça j'ai essayé de me redonner un minimum de crédibilité, mais je crois que c'était trop brutal et inattendu pour être plausible, 'tain…

_**Misa**_ : Ah ouais, toi, quand tu te rebelles, c'est pas à moitié…

_**Tohru**_ : La violence, c'est Mal…

_**Misa**_ : Ok, t'as pas autre chose à dire ?

_**Tohru**_ : Oui ! Prônons le pacifisme ! La vio…

_**Inconnue**__, surgissant brutalement à la porte_ : « Besoin d'un coup de main ? Relena Peacecraft pour vous servir. J'hésitais avant d'entrer, je ne sais pas trop si l'assemblée des C.R.U.C.H.E. me convient… Certains m'ont soutenu qu'un petit tour ne me ferait pas de mal, mais je n'estime pas être encore trop désemparée pour participer à vos réunions. En effet, bien que je prône la non-violence, je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser marcher sur les pieds, n'est-ce pas. Cependant mon radar a détecté "pacifisme", alors ma main a appuyé sur la poignée, et…

_**Inoue**_ : Elle parle beaucoup, celle-là, hein ?

_**M**__** ,**__**T**__**&**__**S**_ : Oui, elle parle beaucoup.

_**Relena**_ : Vous trouvez que je parle trop ? Mais vous faites quoi pendant vos réunions ?

_**Misa**_ : On se lamente alternativement et raisonnablement sur notre sort, et…

_**Tohru**_ : Se lamenter, c'est Mal…

_**Sakura**_ : Oui, on ne se lamente pas, on expose nos situations respectives, et on voit.

_**Relena**_ : On voit quoi ?

_**Sakura**_ : Eeuuh, en général pas grand-chose, c'est pour ça que ça avance pas trop, tout ça…

_**Tohru**_ : Il ne faut pas oublier que nous sommes des gourdes, bécasses et godiches, hein.

_**Misa**_ : Merci Tohru.

_**Relena**_ : Bon ben les filles, je crois que je vais vous laisser, hein, vous êtes bien gentilles mais…euh, remuez-vous un peu, quoi…

_**Misa**_ : Je me remue déjà très bien comme ça, merci.

_**Relena**_ : Ouais, toi t'es pas complètement dans le même cas qu'elles, m'enfin y'en a quand même un qui te mène par le bout du nez, n'est-ce pas. Et en plus tu tues des gens, et la violence c'est Mal.

_**Misa**_ : Ah putain, tu vas pas t'y mettre, hein ?

_**Inoue**_ : On se calme chère consoeur, on est toutes dans le même cas et on est ici pour en parler…

_**Tohru**_ : Oui, comme on est toutes des gourdes, bécasses et godiches, selon beaucoup de gens…

_**Misa**_ : Merci Tohru. »

_En réponse, Tohru eut un grand sourire satisfait._

_**Relena**_ : Euh, bon enfin, ne m'incluez pas, hein. Continuez du mieux que vous pouvez, moi je file ! _°clac°_

_**Sakura**_ : Elle était vraiment gentille, cette fille. Je veux lier une amitié plus profonde avec elle. Attend ! Apprenons à nous connaître ! Soyons amies ! »

_Mais Relena s'était barrée en courant. C'est qu'il y a des limites à la fraternité, tout de même. _

_**Inoue**_ : Oui, elle semblait très sympa. J'aimerais la suivre pour lui faire part de tout mon soutient et mon réconfort pour les durs épreuves qu'elle traverse…

_**Misa**__, en l'attrapant par le col_ : Toi tu restes là et tu vas arrêter d'aller coller les gens avec tes épanchements d'affection horripilants !

_**Inoue**_ : C'est toi qui me dit ça, alors que tu lâches jamais d'une semelle ton Light là ? T'as pas vu comme ça le gonfle et comme il se sert de toi ?! »

_Une main alla claquer sur la joue de la rouquine._

_**Tohru**_ : Je vous en prie, calmez-vous !

_**Sakura**_ : Oui, arrêtez s'il vous plait !

_**Misa**_ : Ah ! Mais vous deux, vous avez fini de supplier niaisement ?! Vous croyez que ça va changer quelque chose ? »

_Sakura se mit à éclater en sanglots, rejoignant en cela les chouinements d'Inoue qui avaient suivi la claque. _

_Tohru se mit à courir dans tous les sens en agitant des bras paniqués, et Misa se cognait le front de lassitude. _

_**Tohru**__, se ressaisissant en un sursaut_ : Je propose de clore la séance chères consoeurs, après cette nette amélioration de notre situation, reportons la suite au prochain rendez-vous, qu'en dites-vous ?

_**Inoue**_ : Je n'écoute pas les suggestions d'une gourde encore pire que moi, on est là pour tenter de changer de comportement, alors je me la joue comme dans le come-back de Sakura et je me rebelle !

_**Les autres**__, abasourdies_ : Hein ?

_**Sakura**_ : Ah ouais mais là non, je n'ai jamais médit sur les gens, moi…

_**Inoue**_ : Moi non plus, mais il faut un début à tout… Surtout que celle-là, elle en est vraiment à un point de non-retour !

_**Tohru**_ : Mais !!

_**Inoue**_ : Démonstration. »

_Inoue défit l'une de ses chaussures, et l'envoya quelques mètres plus loin._ « Allez, rapporte-là, Tohru ».

**Tohru**, _en se dirigeant vers le soulier, sans trop comprendre_ : Ben, tiens, la voilà…enfin, euh…et elle consiste en quoi ta démonstration ?

_**Sakura**_ : Ah ouais là quand même…

_**Misa**_ : Mais c'est qu'elle a bien été dressée, cette brave bête ! »

_Misa ne comprit pas ce qui lui arriva quand Tohru, la chaussure toujours en main, la lui envoya violemment dans la figure._

_**Tohru**_ : Puisque c'est comme ça, moi aussi je me rebelle ! »

_Misa, furieuse, bondit sur Tohru, qui tenta d'esquiver mais se fit empoigner sauvagement les cheveux. _

_Sakura se prit la tête entre les mains en jetant des regards paniqués sur la scène. _

_**Sakura**_ : Inoue, fait quelque chose !

_**Inoue**_: Oui, effectivement, ça serait une idée… »

_Et elle abattit brusquement son poing sur la tête de Misa._ « Ca, c'est pour la gifle de tout à l'heure ».

_**Sakura**_ : Qu…Hiiiii ! »

_Pour tenter de les séparer, elle se jeta au milieu de la rixe en tentant de tirer sur tout ce qu'elle pouvait attraper, mais ne réussit qu'à gagner quelques coups notoires. _

Tout à coup, un grincement de porte interrompit leur mêlée. Quatre garçons entrèrent, et le premier, vêtu d'un kimono blanc ceint d'une corde violette, s'adressa à elles en ces termes : « Il faudrait peut-être que vous songiez à vider les locaux, à présent c'est l'heure de la réunion des B.O.U.L.E.T., si vous voulez bien nous laisser… »

- FIN -

* * *

_(1) : Actuel dernier volume français, 17ème tome de TRC donc._

* * *

_Oui, navrant, c'est le mot. Mais je peux vous affirmer que ça fait un bien fou, tralala !_

_Je laisse votre imagination compléter le sigle et le nom des garçons, sachant que j'intègre tout de même Sasuke d'office :p._


End file.
